Love Domination
by D.Sapphire
Summary: Cerita sang emperor. bagaimana pesonanya memukau sang gadis. Akashix Fem!Furihata. Another Love Series, karena terlanjur misah, jadinya bakalan bertebaran one shoot dari Love series ini. DLDR. absurd, aneh n gaje


**Jajannnnn~ D.S malah muncul lagi membawakan fic abal buatan D.S**

**Tetsu : Gimana Fic D.S-san di fandom sebelah.**

**D.S : Lagi WB nih Tecchan. Lagian kemarin di fic sebelumnya ada yang mau versi Akashi.**

**Tetsu : Jadi Love series?**

**D.S : Umh.. Kemarin Love Secretly, hari ini Domination.. belum kepikiran buat anggota lainnya**

**Sei : Cepat mulai *snip***

**Warnings : Aneh, absurb, abal, alur kecepetan, penuh absolute, typo dimana-mana**

**Ga suka? Pencet back sebelum dilempar gunting**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no basuke milik Fujimaki-sensei. Kalo punyaku.. Tecchan is mine #duesh**

Love Domination

Penuh wibawa, penuh aura yang begitu mendominasi, seperti warna rambutnya. Merah yang mencerminkan kekuatan. Begitulah Akashi Seijuurou, ketua osis sekaligus ketua kelas 11-B di SMA Teikou ini.

Selain itu, ia adalah Kapten tim basket sekolah Teikou yang legendaris, dengan 6 pemain yang memiliki kemampuan tidak terkalahkan.

Selain itu manager tim basket Teikou, Momoi Satsuki adalah primadona sekolah dengan cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan pada pemain bayangan Teikou, Kuroko Tetsuya

Aku? Aku adalah Furihata Kyouko. Teman sekelas Akashi Seijuurou, Kise Ryouta dan Aomine Daiki, sang kapten, copy cat dan Ace tim basket Teikou.

Eh? Kalian tanya apa hubunganku? Etto.. Aku temannya Momoi dan kebetulan aku masuk klub buku seperti Kuroko Tetsuya, Aku akrab dengan Momoi-san karena ia selalu menanyakan 'Tetsu-kun'-nya itu. Bertanya apa yang ia lakukan, buku apa yang ia baca. Kurasa itu kali yah namanya jatuh cinta.

Aku? Jatuh cinta? Aku tidak suka siapa-siapa! Bukan karena aku sering memperhatikan Akashi-kun, berarti aku itu suka padanya! (Tsundere detected) apa? Saingan Midorima Shintarou? Tidak, aku bukan saingan pacarnya Takao Kazumi itu!

"Kyouko, apa yang kau lakukan ditengah jalan seperti ini?" Kata seseorang yang sangat familiar ditelingaku.

"A.. Ah, gomenasai Akashi-kun." Kataku membungkuk dan berjalan kepinggir.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Memangnya kau sudah mengantarkan apa yang kusuruh, Kyouko?" Kata Akashi lagi.

"Etto, aku sudah mengantarkan laporannya ke sensei." Kataku sedikit takut karena Akashi terlihat sedikit menakutkan.

Akashi menghela nafasnya, lalu mengisyaratkan diriku agar ikut dengannya.

Kami masuk keruangan osis. Akupun duduk didepan meja ketua osis.

"Kau tak boleh seperti itu lagi Kyouko." Kata Akashi setelah ia duduk ditempatnya.

Aku hanya merunduk dan diam, memandangi tanganku yang berada dipangkuanku.

"Kyouko, kau harus memperbaiki kebiasaanmu yang suka bertarung dengan pikiranmu sendiri, lagipula apa yang kau pikirkan sampai menghalangi jalan seperti itu." Kata Akashi sedikit kesal.

Aku hanya diam, tidak mungkin aku mengatakan itu gara-gara dirinya, bisa-bisa aku dipecat dari jabatan sekertaris ini dan aku diintimidasi oleh gunting kesayangannya itu.

Akashi tampak menunggu jawabanku, tetapi Midorima menyelamatkanku saat ia masuk keruangan osis, sehingga ketegangan tidak perlu berlanjut.

Saat aku beranjak untuk balik keposisiku, Akashi mengenggam pergelangan tanganku.

"Lain kali kau harus menjawabnya, Kyouko." Katanya.

Aku mengangguk dengan gugup. Meski penuh intimidasi, tapi harus kuakui, aku menyukai Akashi yang seperti ini, yang berwibawa dan penuh dominasi. Bukan berarti aku ini maso, aku tidak mau disiksa Akashi-kun, tapi aku kagum padanya yang dihormati seluruh orang. Sedangkan aku, aku bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkannya. Sejujurnya aku benar-benar terkejut saat ia memintaku menjadi sekertaris osis, saat kutanya, ia hanya bilang kalau Momoi sudah cukup sibuk.

Sebelum masuk osis, aku hanya gadis biasa, hanya biasa, menjalani hidup biasa dan segalanya berjalan seperti biasa. Sejak masuk osis, aku mengenal berbagai bintang sekolah, seperti anak-anak Generation of Miracles, lalu beberapa anak populer lainnya, sampai-sampai aku tak tahu kalau pamor diriku juga naik. Banyak anak lelaki yang tak kukenal berbicara dan bahkan ada yang menembakku. Anehnya sehabis itu besoknya aku tak pernah bertemu dengan anak itu lagi.

Pintu terbuka, terlihat surai biru muda menyembul masuk.

"Ah, Tetsuya." Kata Akashi.

Ya, Kuroko Tetsuya, anak yang kubilang Momoi naksir padanya, bocah biru langit yang seperti adik kesayangan Akashi terlebih lagi dengan wajahnya yang datar dan orang yang sangat tenang.

Kadang aku suka cemburu, entah kenapa Akashi-kun begitu perhatian. Entahlah, aku selalu merasa begitu.

"Kyouko." Panggil Akashi pelan.

Aku menoleh, dan sedikit kebingungan.

"Nanti sore, temani aku pulang." Kata Akashi.

Aku hanya mengangguk kebingungan.

-setting skip-

"Nee, Akashi-kun." Kata Furihata memanggil Akashi.

"Ah, kau sudah datang yah Kyouko." Kata Akashi.

"Ada apa Akashi-kun." Kata Furihata sedikit gugup.

"Kau suka padaku?" Tanya Akashi tiba-tiba.

Katanya sukses membuat Furihata memerah.

"Ka.. Ka.. Kata siapa?" Kata Furihata terbata-bata.

"Dari siapa kau tak perlu tahu, kau harus menjawabnya." Kata Akashi mendekatkan mukanya dan memegang rambut coklat sebahu Furihata.

Furihata terdiam dan menunduk.

"Kyouko, kau harus menjawabnya." Kata Akashi sedikit mengubah nada bicaranya.

"A... A.. Aku.." Kata Furihata makin gugup, mukanya sukses memerah seperti apel.

"Kau suka padaku kan?" Kata Akashi penuh senyum kemenangan.

"Aku tak pernah salah, jadi aku pasti benar." Kata Akashi.

Furihata mengangguk pelan. Lalu ia merasakan sesuatu dipipinya.

Akashi mengecupnya pelan. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan suara Intimidasi biasanya.

"Ryouta! Daiki!" Katanya penuh penekanan.

Terlihat sisurai kuning dan biru tua kabur secepatnya.

Akashi merangkul Furihata dan mereka pun pulang bersama.

Tak lupa mengecup bibir Furihata pelan.

.End.

Omake

Terlihat si surai kuning dan biru tua tengah terkapar dengan gunting disekitarnya. Tak perlu ditanya apa yang terjadi. Kuroko Tetsuya tengah mendoakan jiwa yang kaget tersebut.

**D.S : Kurasa lucu juga kalau anggota lain kuceritakan cerita cintanya**

**Tetsu : Beneran mau bikin Love series?**

**D.S : Yup, pertama kan kamu Tecchan, sekarang Sei-kun, nanti siapa ya?**

**Kise : Aku-ssu! Aku-ssu**

**Daiki : Aku donk**

**D.S : Tergantung ide dan request deh**

**Tetsu : Read and Review minna-san, arigatou gozaimasu *bow* **


End file.
